With the development of science and technology, various mobile music devices such as Walkmans, MP3, CD or music phones successively emerge and are very popular with consumers, particularly young consumers. An earphone for enjoying music or calling is one of indispensable electronic accessories of these electronic devices, and is an important factor for a customer to select an electronic device.
Most of the existing earphones do not have a lighting function, and the disclosed lighting earphones have the defect of complex structure, so that lighting earphones are difficult to produce and apply in a large number, and the existing earphones are very stuffy and are not fashionable enough.